Episode 7205 (10th June 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Zak tells Cain that he thinks Ross took his winnings. When Lisa overhears, Zak is forced to confess about pawning her ring. Laurel offers to pick up Arthur when Harriet is rushed off her feet. Marlon tells Harriet he'll secretly go along and keep an eye on them. Vanessa is humiliated when Kirin tells her that Adam won't want anything to do with her baby as he has just got engaged. Cain and Zak head to find Ross, baying for his blood. Debbie is suspicious when Charity sends her a visiting order. Rakesh feels guilty as Kirin continues to mope. Val plans a 70th birthday party for Eric against his wishes. Emma confesses to James about the dramas between Ross, Debbie and Pete and reveals that she told Pete something was going on between Ross and Debbie. James immediately guesses what Pete has done. Bernice admits to Andy that 'Crispin' is a fictitious, explaining that she thought they could be friends again if he thought she was seeing someone. Debbie confronts Ross over stealing the money but he denies it. She searches his car and finds the planted cash, but Ross knows he has been stitched up. James confronts Pete over the money and he admits he set Ross up. Debbie and Ross realise it must have been Pete. Marlon tells Harriet that Laurel was there waiting for Arthur twenty minutes before school finished. Laurel arrives home with Arthur and realises that Marlon has been keeping tabs on her. Zak, Cain and Lisa walk in on Debbie and Ross replacing Zak's winnings. Cain begins to give Ross a beating when Pete walks in and admits he set Ross up. Bernice prepares herself to tell Jimmy, Tracy and Diane that Crispin doesn't exist but Andy saves her by saying he's just witnessed her dumping him outside the pub. Back home, Debbie and Pete argue over him setting Ross up and she storms out. Priya arranges a nursery for Amba. Vanessa is hurt to see Kirin walk into the pub with his arm around another girl. Debbie goes round to Ross and they kiss. Cast Regular cast *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Amba Metcalfe - Ava Jayasinghe (uncredited) *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *James Barton - Bill Ward *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke (uncredited) Guest cast *Ellie - Erin Armstrong Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Public bar *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior and outdoor seating area *Brook Cottage - 'Downstairs rooms *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Unknown road Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes